


How long?

by Peteyandmj



Series: MJ and Peter's love [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, MJlovesPeter, Parent Michelle Jones, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: MJ cheats on Peter
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: MJ and Peter's love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	How long?

-Oh my god, oh my god oh my god- MJ said several times, starting to cry

-But...MJ don't cry- Brad said while MJ pushed him away from her- MJ...

-What did I just do, fuck MJ you are stupid, so stupid you can't even imagine- MJ said to herself

-MJ it's okay, we didn't do anything you just came to give me a letter they left in your mailbox that is mine...

-The hell we didn't- MJ said touching her lips- Don't ever talk to me again, I mean it, never ever ever again

MJ left in a hurry, crying her eyes out, she went down two floors, and before entering her house he fixed her hair, and her eyes and putting a smile on her face she entered the warm in her house, hearing the giggles from the living room.

-Daddy daddy do a back flip again- She heard, and then more giggling

-No girls no- She heard her husband laugh- Okay that's daddy's mouth...yep that's daddy's mouth

She entered the living-room seeing her three daughters in top of Peter in the couch while he tickled them.

-Alia be careful- Peter said smiling when the 5 year old tried to roll into the floor from the couch- Oh, Hi babe didn't see you there

-Hi- MJ said, her voice breaking and then she started to cry again

-MJ what happened?- Peter said worriedly putting Sophie their 3 year old and Emma their 2 year old aside carefully, Alia went to hug her mom and then Sophie did the same

-Mommy are you hurting?- Alia asked looking up at MJ 

-No honey no- MJ said- It's just that I love all of you so much- MJ bent down to be at their level hugging them

Alia went back to Peter and hung into his neck 

-But babe what happened?- Peter asked still worried- Did someone did something to you?

\- No I....- MJ said, her voice breaking again- I just got stuck in the elevator and I just couldn't breath...I just thought I would die in there- She added sitting next to him and sitting Emma on her lap

-Babe I told you to not take the elevator, take the stairs- Peter said kissing her cheek 

-I love you Loser- MJ said caressing his cheek 

-I know babe I know- Peter said smiling at her.

******

-They are down for the night- Peter said flopping into bed, graving MJ's hip and kissing her exposed shoulder- Alia made me sing the butterfly song four times, Sophie made me call Grandpa Tony and Emma felt asleep instantly.

-They are little monsters- MJ said turning the page on her book 

-You are a little weird today. It's everything okay?- Peter asked caressing her arm

-I'm fine- MJ said 

-Yeah, I know my wife, so I don't think so- Peter said taking the book from her hands- Tell me

MJ didn't say anything, she just stared at Peter 

-You are so handsome- MJ said caressing his cheek 

-Yeah don't change the subject Mrs.Parker- Peter said smiling and kissing her hand 

-Peter I...I have to tell you something 

-No shit- Peter said, and his eyes instantly started to glow- Are you pregnant again?

-No, no it's...it's not that- MJ said- Um...I 

-Babe you are scarring me, What? Are you hurt?- Peter tried again and MJ shook her head no, her eyes filling with tears 

-I cheated on you- MJ said, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence and Peter laughed

-Okay now for real- Peter said still smiling

-Peter- MJ said dropping her eyes, she couldn't look him in the eyes right now

-You are kidding- Peter said getting out of bed- Please Michelle, for our kids, tell me you are lying to me

-I'm sorry- MJ started to cry- I don't know what came over me, it just happened, I don't...

-It just happened?- Peter asked trying not to scream- Michelle this things don't just happen. I can't believe this right now.

-Peter please

-No- Peter said- I just don't wanna hear it. Who was it huh? 

MJ just stayed in the bed, sitting and sobbing hugging a pillow 

-It was Brad wasn't it?- At the name MJ started to sob more- Fuck Michelle, are you fucking serious right now? I can't believe you, MJ we have been married for 10 years, we have 3 kids!

-I know I know. Peter I love you, the person who did this wasn't me- MJ said crying 

-Well who was it? Your other personality?- Peter said, taking out his suit case, and Mj's eyes went wide

-What are you doing?- MJ said, and started to take things Peter was putting in the suit case

-What to you think I'm doing?- Peter said- Stop it

-Peter please don't do this- MJ said taking his hand- The girls...

-Don't worry the girls are coming with me- Peter went out of their room and took some of his daughter's clothes and toys

-Peter, Peter please- MJ said following him- Please don't do this 

Peter took Emma's stroller and put her in it without waking her up, and then he managed to fit Sophie in it too, leaving them in Sophie's room before going to the bathroom to pick some more things 

-Peter...

-I was a fool- Peter said fixing her teary eyes on her- I was a fool because I thought you loved me as much as I loved you

-I do- MJ said crying- Baby I do so much 

-Well you have a hell of a way of showing it- Peter said- I'm going to stay with Tony, Pepper and Morgan for a while, don't come I mean it

-Peter don't go please, we can work...

-We can't nothing Michelle, I don't want to- Peter said, and took Alia in his arms who snuggled into her father's neck

-Daddy?

-Go back to sleep baby, we are going to Grandpa Tony's house- Alia smiled and went to sleep again, Peter went to Sophie's room taking the stroller, he didn't say anything else when he went out the door, closing it with a slam, leaving MJ crying in front of the door. 

********

-Grandpa Tony come come- Sophie said, they were at the lake swimming with Pepper

-I'm to old for this- Tony said getting up and going into the lake with Pepper, Emma, Sophie and Alia while Peter and Morgan sunbathed 

-You said it not us!- Morgan said laughing, and turned her gaze to her brother- So what is up with you, you are normally boring but not this much

-What are you talking about, I'm the funniest person in the world- Peter said watching her from the top of his glasses

-Peter, you appear here at 2 am on a Saturday night, with your three daughters a suitcase and no MJ? I'm 19 not dumb- Morgan said- Who was it?

-Brad Davis- Peter said watching how Tony throwing a giggling Emma in the air

-Don't fuck with me- Morgan said 

-I'm for real- Peter said- She said that she didn't know what came over her...I just can't believe it Morg.

-It's there something that could have cause this?

-I don't know-Peter said- I didn't see anything bad in our life, we dated for 3 years we have been married for 10, been parents for 5 we have a goo and healthy sex life, I just don't understand

-I wish I could help you- Morgan said hugging him and then they felt two wet weights in top of them 

-Daddy are you sad?- Alia asked and Emma just curled into Peter's lap

-No baby, I'm not sad- Peter said- I'm okay, are you having fun?

-Yes!- Alia said- When is mommy coming?

-Soon, baby soon- Peter said feeling the hurt in his heart- Go play with Grandpa and Grandma.

He heard his phone going off again

-It's the 12th time, aren't you gonna get that?- Morgan asked smiling down at Emma who was focused on climbing Peter.

-I don't want to talk to her right now to be honest- Peter said taking Emma's hand helping her getting into his back.

-Well, I'm not taking sides, but you two have 3 kids in common, so you'll have to talk sooner or later

-I prefer later, I need to think what to do now- Peter said.

*******

-I don't want to talk to you- Peter said when MJ appeared in the cabin's doorstep- I told you not to come here -Peter added 

-Please Peter, Please- MJ said, her eyes begin him to listen to her- At least let me see the girls, please

-They are asleep- Peter said

-Peter please I just want to talk- MJ said- Please 

Peter stared at her for a minute and let out a sigh

-Okay just...- Peter said turning his head to the cabin- Morg I'm getting out for a sec.

-Well I'm not pausing the movie so you better hurry up- Morgan said from the couch without taking her eyes of the screen making Peter chuckle, he closed the door behind him and made MJ follow him to the deck.

-So? Talk- Peter said, MJ started to do the thing she always does when she is upset, biting her lip and hiding her hands in the cuff of her sweatshirt

-I know I screwed up- MJ said, her eyes filling with tears- But, I can't live without you babe, I really can't, I promise you It was just one kiss, not that is an excuse...

-Just a kiss?- Peter asked confused- But you said you cheated on me

-Well, yeah- MJ said taking the tears that were coming out from her eyes with her hands- I kissed him...He kissed me...We kissed, but that was it.

Peter's look changed in a matter of seconds, he seemed relieved a little hurt? Sure, but relieved

-Oh my god MJ next time please specify- Peter said- Well, maybe try to not have a next time...

-But...You are not mad at me?- now the confused one was MJ

-Well, not the same type of mad no- Peter said- MJ I thought you had sex with him

-What? No!!!- MJ said taking his hand- No no no no, it was just a kiss

-But why did you do it anyway?- Peter asked 

-I don't know- MJ said- I just really don't, I went to give him a letter that was on our mailbox and this week you were so focused on Stark Industries work and I don't know what came over me, but I pushed him away and went home, nothing more happened, you know why? Because you are everything to me Peter, everything and we have three amazing daughters and you are a wonderful dad to them, and you are a hell of an amazing husband, you always do everything to make me happy, and you don you really do, because I don't think anyone knows me better than Peter Parker. I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you, like...ever. And I can't live I don't want to live without you and I'm going to do everything in my power to prove it to you. I'll beg if that's what you want, I'll get on my knees- MJ added- Every time I look at you I just want to go trough everything we went trough all over again, I want to marry you all over again and I want to kiss you until my last breath leaves my lungs.

Peter stared at her, his hand removing a tear from her cheek

-MJ- Peter said- You are my wife, and I love you, and If you say it was just one kiss and that it meant nothing to you, then I believe you, I don't want to live without you either, I don't ever wan to...

MJ didn't let him finished, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Peter responded instantly his hands lowering to her butt out of habit. When they separated their foreheads were still connected.

-I love you Peter Parker- MJ said, her eyes closed- I'm so sorry 

-Okay stop with the apologies because you are freaking me out- MJ smiled at Peter's words- You want to come inside and watch the movie with me and Mo-Mo?

-Aren't they like mad at me?

-Pepper was, to be honest- Peter said-But she is sleeping, Tony said that probably it was my fault and Morgan was on your side for some reason.

MJ laughed 

-Because she likes me better of course- MJ said- You get our three kids I get your sissy 

-Don't call her sissy, it's wired- The two of them went back to the cabin laughing, MJ in his arm.


End file.
